This invention relates to a housing for electronic units having printed circuit boards and heat sinks attached to the printed circuit boards.
Electronic units or devices have printed circuit boards mounted in a housing. Electric and electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit boards. In operation, the components generate heat which has to be dissipated. To this end it is known to mount heat sinks on the side of the printed circuit boards. These heat sinks take up the generated heat. Due to the high heat capacity of the heat sinks, the heat sinks are not heated up very strongly. The heat sinks are connected to the housing such that the heat taken up by the heat sinks is dissipated to the housing. The housing has to have good stability in dimensions such that can be reliably mounted in fixing devices.
German patent 38 41 893 discloses a power circuit module for motor vehicles. This modules has a housing which is open on one side and accommodates a printed circuit board. The housing opening is closed by a housing cover connected to the printed circuit board. The dissipation of heat from the electronic components provided on the printed circuit board is effected through a cooling body designed in a particular manner. The cooling body comprises an assembly of rod-shaped carriers having a T-profile. The individual carriers are arranged in parallel side by side in a fixing device attached to the printed circuit board and form a substantially closed heat contact surface, which thermally engages the inside of a metallic outer wall of the housing.
German utility model 92 13 671 discloses a housing for an electronic circuit arrangement. This housing comprises at least two housing portions and is suitable for cooling electrical components. This housing is designed to establish a simple thermal connection between the housing and an electrical component. This is effected through a supporting spring attached to one of the housing portions. The supporting spring urges the electrical component against the inner wall of the other housing portion.
German patent application 42 42 944 A1 discloses an electrical device having a multiple-portion housing. Several printed circuit boards and power components to be cooled are arranged in at least two housing portions. Supporting springs urge the power components against the inner wall or extensions of the housing which leads to elimination of loss heat.
German patent 197 00 558 discloses a housing for electronic components. The housing consists of two groove-shaped semi-shells. The semi-shells have locating grooves and ledges which fit to each other in pairs such that screw passages are formed, into which a front plate extends. This front plate holds the semi-shells together. This ensures that the housing is held together after the semi-shells have been pushed together.